My Voodoo Dad
by Sean the cyborg
Summary: What would happen if our favorite hyperactive knucklehead ninja was adopted by a Disney villain? well the civilian council wont dare pick on Naruto anymore.


I do NOT own naruto or the princess and the frog. The credit goes to Disney and the creator of naruto.

let the story commence

* * *

"No, No, NOOO! Argh!" Screams a chocolate skinned man who is currently crawling on the ground, scrambling to collect pieces of what was once a necklace talisman. "How will I ever pay back my dept? Gasp!" the sound of a dark and foreboding chant rings in the cemetery as tribal masks seemed to come from the faces of gravestones. As the some of the masks float closer to the man , he takes on a frightened look trying to look happy to see them but failing miserably.

"Friends!" he says with terror in his voice, the masks respond with an evil look and three simple words. "ARE YOU READY?!"

"No, I'm not ready at all, in fact I got lots more plans."

"ARE YOU READY?!"

"This is just a miner setback from a major operation. AHHH!"

The man tries to reason with the possessed objects, as little voodoo dolls bursts from the ground heading towards him making him even more terrified. Not to far off, a little green frog watches in awe and horror as this is happening. She was the one to break the talisman, hoping to wreck the mans plans. "Soon as I whip up another spell we'll be back in business. I still got that froggy prince locked away. I just need a little more time." With all the masks and dolls around him, he backs up against a rather large gravestone. His shadow moving with a mind of its own, he ducks behind the man to hide from their doom until both the man and his shadow jumps away from the gravestone as a mask

that's three times larger appears right behind them. This mask had two large horns going down on either side of its face, shark like teeth, and glowing green eyes which were glaring down at the man. "No please!" said the man as he and his shadow go to move away from the giant mask. A creature of shadow grabs his own shadow and pulls it along with the man attached to it. Meanwhile the large mask opens its mouth revealing a green mist like vortex. As a final attempt to escape his fate, the man claws at the ground trying to grab hold of something to keep him in place and shouts, "I Promise I'll pat ya'll back! I promise!" With a final tug, he is pulled into the mouth of the giant mask. The smaller masks and the dolls fly into the vortex as the chant finishes too. With a slam and a flash the oversized mask is gone, leaving nothing behind except a startled frog and the terrified face of the man it had consumed with his name underneath… Facilier.

In another world at a village called Konohagakure or otherwise known as the hidden leaf village, a little boy no older than five was running for his life from an angry mob of villagers.

"Get back here demon!"

"Die freak!"

"Time to finish what the fourth started!" that was some of what the people was screaming at the poor kid. "But I didn't do anything!" he cries out to try to calm them down and stop hurting him, but fell on deaf ears. "you know what you did you little monster! Stop lying!" the mob chased him into a dark ally. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki, and the reason he is attacked by mobs like this? Because he was the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful of the tailed demons that nearly destroyed the village. It was thanks to the Fourth Hokage that the beast was sealed inside the kid when he was just a newborn baby, and it was the fourths intentions to have Naruto seen as a hero. As you can tell that did not go so well.

The villagers continued to chase Naruto through the village, until the boy tried to lose the mob by ducking into an alleyway. Unfortunately the alleyway was a dead end, and the mob blocked the only entrance out. In a last ditch effort to calm the crowd that was slowly closing in on him, Naruto pleaded "Please don't do this! I did nothing wrong."

" its time to finish what the fourth hokage started. Say goodbye demon freak." the leader of the mob stated, raising a kunai from his shinobi pouch into a striking position. But before he could even strike, a dark an ominous chant began to ring out in the ally. Creepy looking masks seemed to pull their way out of the walls and ground to surround the mob singing the dark chant as if ther were alive. A man covered in shadow came into view behind the circle of masks, "well now, aint this a fine predicament. I think you better leave that poor lad alone." the man stated.

"I don't know what kind of genjutsu this is, but ti doesn't scarte me. Get the demon lover!" the Mob cheered out the moral boosted and began to charge ath the man, until three simple words were spoken.

"ARE YOU READY?!"

* * *

Well here it is, my first fan fiction. Please tell me how I did, how I can improve and for the love of god please tell me I am spelling have of this stuff right. I may or may not continue this story, it all depends on you guys. Plus the chapter will get longer I promise. Later peoples.


End file.
